twilight: starlight
by shatteredxsilence
Summary: the story about renesmee and jacob, where renesmee is coming of age and emotions are flying everywhere. fill with love and drama. :  please review so i know people are actually reading this :
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: the meadow **_

Renesmee pov:

I buried the back of my head deeper into Jacob's chest. The warm breeze blow between the autumn colored leaves; which somehow reminded me of my mother. During the spring she would constantly complain about how green it was in forks but around this time of year she seemed her happiest.

Jacob, one of the few people I knew in my life besides my family always seemed to make me feel safe. My mother said that we were liked joined at the hip. Everywhere I went we always seemed to bump into each other. It was like the universe was pulling us together, kinda like fate or destiny.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You know" he slightly whispered in my ear.

"Your birthday is coming up soon". I looked up at him; he had a devilish grin on his face.

"You're going to be what? Seven this year, kid"

My warm smile turned into an unhappy frown. I pushed myself way from his hot, muscular body.

"What's wrong"? He questioned as he tried to pull me closer. I wasn't a kid; in human years sure but in my own years I physically looked 17 and was mentally I was more developed then a thousand year old vampires; but of course Jake would think of me as a kid. I've known him since I was born. How could he look at me and not see sweet baby Nessie. I could just picture the image he had of me. Seven year old Ness walking around with a Justin Bieber T- shirt with some jeggings but I could forget the pink sparkly sketchers. To Jacob black I was nothing more then a child not the intelligent teenager I appear to be. My legs came up to my chest, and I buried my knees into my forehead. I could feel the depression hit my like a speeding car on a highway.

"Huh" I sighed knowing that J.B. would never feel the way that I do for him.

"Nessie, I'm sorry" he said in a low voice.

"I know that was a pretty jerky move on my part". I just kept my head down so he couldn't guess what I was thinking. I heard his clothes move over the grass, positioning himself in front of me.

"Please forgive me" he begged but I still couldn't face him knowing that when I did he would look start into my eyes and realize that my happiness was slowly dimming to a slight nothing.

I felt his arms wrap around me, hands pressing gently against my back. His forehead placed on top of my head. He was so close I could smell the intoxicating scent of his breath. I'm not going to lie; Jacob always made me question myself. I could never be sad for to long with Jake around.

"Forgive me" he pleaded once more, his voice almost cracking between the two words.

"Stupid wolf" I said under my breath. I lifted my head and stared at J.B.

"I can't blame you for-" I stopped myself before reveling too much.

I looked away but a few seconds later I felt Jacobs's warm finger underneath my chin; stirring my face back to his. We stared for a moment and I felt this heavy pain in my chest. Every time my heart moved it felt like a piece of it was breaking and stabbing into my soul. I wouldn't take it anymore. I could feel the pain turning into tears, preparing to run down my face.

"Stop it Jake" I smacked his hand away. Standing up I brushed leaves off the back of my jeans. I looked into the sun and tried to control the words that I was getting ready to say.

"It's not your fault; just take me home". My swiped across my face; Wiping off the one running tear, dragging down my cheek.

"If that's what you want" he said before shifting into a wolf. I ran my fingers through his soft russet brown fur before lifting myself up on top of his back. I pressed my left cheek against the back of his neck and whispered "I'm sorry J.B." He dashed off, the wind blow through my hair as my grip on Jacob started to soften up. My chest on his back; I could feel his heart pounding at the same rhythm as mine. Soothing my body completely till everything around me turned to a blur and started to faded.

Jacob pov:

I gentle placed her down on the grass as I ran away to shift. When I came back she was gone. What was her deal? Today was going so well, till she flipped out on me. I ran and shifted again, running home.

About time I arrived at home dad already had food laying out on the table. I just sat there staring at the food but I didn't touch it. I was still trying to figure Nessie out. Replaying everything that was said, trying to make since of her madness. Today was going to be the day that I was going to tell her about how I felt about her. Nothing went as plan. Sinking more in my chair.

" you ok"?

"what"?

"are you ok? You haven't touched the food. What's bothering you".

"nothing! I'm just tired and I'm not hungry. Nessie and I ate before I came home. " I lied, I didn't want him to think he was a bad cook.

"you sure"? I looked at him, he defiantly not convinced.

"yeah, I'm just going to go to bed"

I laid in bed and looked out the widow. I wonder what she's looking out when she does this. I've noticed her eyes always seem to find a window to glaze through. The stars twinkled in the darkness, it was beautiful, almost like staring into her eyes.

For years I protected from everything. I mean she was just as bad as her mother when she was human. Always finding trouble, but the worst part was she wasn't even aware that she was in trouble. I was there when she needed someone to talk to, or if she wanted me there after a bad dream. Being the only time I was allowed to hold her. Rubbing the blush from her cheeks as her laid there still.

That night I kept waking up wondering if she thought about me like I thought about her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Telling Charlie part:1**_

It was two days since what happened in the meadow with Jake. That night I asked mom to shield my thoughts so dad wouldn't freak out about what I was thinking. I got two seconds of sleep before my eye lids opened just as fast as they closed. I just stared out my widow watching the sky turn from pitch black to baby blue. I couldn't worry about Jacob at the moment today was the day that I get to see Charlie. _No one_, not even him was going to take that way from me. I looked into my walk in closet and searched for the perfect out fit. I didn't want to be too fancy or too casual. After about what it seemed like was two hours I finally sat down and started to bury myself in the clothes I through on the floor. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in at your own risk". I yelled out from under the wardrobe.

"A little birdie told me that you needed fashion help" I recognized that sweet voice anywhere.

"Alice"! I jumped up and squeezed her so tight.

"Well what can I say your birdie is so right"

"So let me see what auntie Alice can do" she swift across the closet like she was flying through the air.

"Here" she handed me some clothes.

"That shall do, I've already seen you wear it and u look absolutely gorgeous if I don't say so myself. Plus Charlie always liked the way I dressed".

"Thank you" I hugged her once more.

"You know? You kinda smell like lavender, I like it"

She disappeared and all I heard was the door shut. Alice never said goodbye, she kinda just found her way into your room and then found away to pick out your clothes for a whole week then she found away to sneak out with out you even knowing. I laid my choices on the bed. I picked up this beautiful light pink dress. I wasn't to short but it wasn't down to my ankles was some vampires in the house would want. The sleeves seemed to just slightly slide off my shoulders. I grabbed this old white flower hair bow that grandma Esme have to me. She told me that is was something that her mother gave to her. Pinning up the right side of my hair I perfectly placed me.

The right shoes, the right shoes, I grabbed my silver flats. Then I ran down stairs because I know I was holding up my parents.

"Wow! Sweet heart you look beautiful, just like your mother".

"Thanks dad" he kissed me on the forehead before heading to the car.

Staring out the window while _Claire de Lune_ played in the back ground, I smiled. Watching the each tree go from one side of the glass to the other calmed me. Scenery was important to me. I thought being immortal wasn't go bad because even though you stand still in time the world is always changing with it. That meant different landscape I could look out.

"Renesmee" my mother tired to get my attention.

"Renesmee, we need to talk to you about something".

"Yes mother dear" I still try to count the number of trees that pasted.

"So as you know today we're visiting Charlie, well your father and I were just talking about telling Charlie the truth". She stared me through the rearview mirror.

"Which truths are you exactly talking about; the fact that I'm your daughter; the fact that I'm a vampire- human hybrid; or that I'm really only six years old. Which one are we talking about here"?

" I'm talking about the truth about everything". you could till that she had trouble saying it but my eyes lit up.

"Really? Your joking right" I little smile appeared on my face. Reveling my dimples, on each cheek.

"No joke, I'm for real, so we thought that you would be the one to tell him". she looked at Edward and grab his spare hand.

" just make sure that you take it easy on him. He only knows about werewolves. So this may shock him a little. Don't be offended if he doesn't take it to well sweetheart. It took him forever to get comfortable with Jake remember? "

" but I' sure his going to love you no matter what beautiful" my fathers continued

Every time something good happens in my life something bad has to happen. It was physics, and the light in my eyes faded. I didn't want to ask what changed? why now? I just decided to chill in the back seat, biting my rosy pink lips. Dad opened the door for me and I slowly got out of the car. I let mom go first there the door, then dad, and when it was my turn to enter I kept my head down. My curly, bronze hair down in my face.

"who's this little thing". Charlie surely noticed

I lifted my head and my dark chocolate puppy dog eyes. I try to contain myself but I just grabbed him. Wrapping my arms around him. I missed him so much. I missed his voice and the way he smelled. I was so overwhelmed with joy I couldn't contain it my body. I smiled when his arms wrapped around me. " Nessie"? he questioned

"Renesmee" mom corrected, rolling her eyes.

I looked up at him again, so happy I didn't even notice the tears. He did remember me. He didn't forget. We stood there for a few more moments until we sat on the coach and my parents joined.

"what happened to taking it slow"? mom whispered to dad.

"dad there something we-"

"Renesmee needs to tell you something" she corrected herself.

"Charlie" I said softly

"I promise this isn't going to hurt. Its just, I can show you better then I can explain. It would also be faster".

"show me?" I placed my hands on his face, the air got heavy and I looked over at my parents mom was very uncomfortable.

" on three. One, two three


End file.
